Hoàng tử, Công chúa và Phù Thuỷ
by WingsTran
Summary: Hoàng tử, Công chúa và Phù Thuỷ


**Theo dòng cảm xúc, lấy ý từ fic **Yêu nhau ko cần Eros **của minako-chan và **Love and Fairy Tale, **tác giả G trên fanfiction******

**Cho ta xin m****ột giấc mơ**

**…Cổ tích, chính là hoàng tử sánh duyên cùng công chúa…**

_**Hoàng tử tuấn tú oai hùng**__**  
**__**Công chúa xinh đẹp rạng rỡ**__**  
**__**…và Phù thuỷ- luôn xấu xí tàn bạo….**__**  
**__**….nhơ nhuốc ngàn năm…**_

**Cổ tích…luôn luôn đẹp…****  
****  
Cổ tích…của những câu ca dao ru hời tiếng mẹ…**

_**Ở hiền gặp lành**_

Gieo gió gặt bão  
_**  
Người tốt sẽ được hạnh phúc**_

….Đúng chăng?...

Trở về xa xưa, tôi kể bạn nghe một câu truyện buồn…  
_  
…nhuốm màu cổ tích…_

**Vầng trăng vỡ.  
****  
****Mảnh tình tan.  
****  
****Trái tim phù thuỷ hoà cùng dòng nước lạnh.**

**Lững lờ trôi.**

**Chìm.**

**Sâu tận đáy.**

0o0

Shinichi Kudou- chàng hoàng tử hào hoa bậc nhất xứ Anh Đào.

Ran Mouri- nàng công chúa văn võ song toàn, người bạn thanh mai trúc mã luôn lớn bên chàng.

_Hoàng tử sánh đôi cùng công chúa…__**câu chuyện tình đẹp như cổ tích**__…_

….thình lình bị phá vỡ- bởi một mũi tên vàng đến từ ngọn núi xa xôi bên kia khu rừng…

Mũi tên vàng của một nàng phù thuỷ cô độc…

Mũi tên nàng đã chế tạo ra trong lúc học ma pháp, nhưng lại thấy nó khá phiền phức, nên đã vứt đi…

Vô tình trúng vào hoàng tử….

Vận mệnh đẩy đưa…

**Hoàng tử ếch và phù thuỷ gặp nhau.**

Nàng hứa sẽ giúp chàng giải lời nguyền…

Chàng hứa sẽ bảo vệ nàng thoát khỏi những con quái vật xấu xa luôn rình rập xung quanh.

Phù thuỷ lê đôi chân rướm máu trong đêm đen, dẫm lên cánh đồng gai bất tận, chỉ để hứng giọt sương đầu tiên trên cành hồng bạc…nguyên liệu chế thuốc giải cho chàng…

Hoàng tử ếch lao đầu vào biển lửa, dùng sức mạnh nhỏ bé của mình cắn vào cánh tay quái vật, khi nó vừa vươn ra định chộp lấy nàng….

Phù thuỷ lao mình xuống dòng sông băng, run rẩy lặn săn dưới làn nước rét cắt da xé thịt, tìm cho được viên ngọc trai ngũ sắc…nguyên liệu chế thuốc giải cho chàng…

Hoàng tử ếch vẫn lặng lẽ ở bên cạnh phù thuỷ, an ủi, động viên nàng khỏi những cơn ác mộng hằng đêm…

_Cho đến một ngày…_

Phù thuỷ ngỡ ngàng nhận ra, ánh mắt nàng vô tình cứ tìm đến chàng ếch xanh…

Phù thuỷ đau đớn nhận ra, ánh mắt chàng vô tình cứ hướng về hoàng cung xa xôi, nơi có nàng công chúa xinh đẹp đang chờ đợi chàng trở về…  
_  
Cho đến một ngày…_

Phù thuỷ nhận ra mình đã yêu chàng…yêu hoàng tử ếch xanh bé nhỏ…

Và cũng chính là ngày đó…nàng nhận ra, mãi mãi- nàng và chàng cũng ko thể ở bên nhau…

Bởi nàng là **Phù Thuỷ…**

Bởi Chàng là **Hoàng Tử**

Bởi **Hoàng Tử**- chỉ thích hợp với **Công Chúa** mà thôi…

Bởi vì…_**Cổ tích luôn luôn là như thế….**_

Thế nên, nàng **ko hi vọng**.

Thế nên, nàng **ko có quyền hi vọng**.

Vì nàng là** Phù thuỷ…**

Phù thuỷ độc ác…Phù thuỷ xấu xí…Phù thuỷ của tội lỗi và xấu xa trong cổ tích…

_Sao dám sánh với nàng công chúa xinh đẹp thánh thiện nhường kia?_

Thế nên…

Phù thuỷ cứ lặng lẽ yêu

…lặng lẽ hi sinh ngày tháng thanh xuân, đêm đông cũng như ngày hạ, chân trời cũng như góc bể, vực sâu cũng như núi ngàn, cố gắng tìm kiếm đủ các nguyên liệu chế tạo thuốc giải cho chàng…

…để chàng trở về bên công chúa…

…để chàng được hạnh phúc…

…để _**nỗi đau-mình nàng-gánh chịu**_…

Bước cuối cùng phá giải lời nguyền, Phù thuỷ bảo chàng hãy đi xin nụ hôn của nàng công chúa...  
_**...nụ hôn của nàng công chúa xinh đẹp đáng yêu..**_.

Hoàng tử ếch đã thoát khỏi lời nguyền.

Hoàng tử đã trở lại là Shinichi hào hoa tuấn dũng của ngày nào.

….Hoàng tử đã trở về bên nàng công chúa Ran Mouri xinh đẹp, người đang ngồi trên nhung ấm lụa êm, yên bình chờ ngày được chàng rước về dinh.

Hoàng tử đã sánh duyên cùng công chúa.

**Lãng quên** nàng phù thuỷ.

**Lãng quên** những tháng ngày gắn bó chiến đấu bên nhau.  
**  
Lãng quên** nàng đã hi sinh vì chàng như thế nào

**Lãng quên** lời hứa chàng sẽ mãi bảo vệ nàng ra sao

_**Chàng đã lãng quên tất cả**_ **  
**  
Hạnh phúc bên nàng công chúa thương yêu

**Viết nên một câu chuyện tình đẹp như cổ tích…**

Còn **phù thuỷ?****  
**

Nàng đứng dưới tán cây, sâu trong rừng thẳm…

Qua thuỷ tinh cầu, nhìn Hoàng tử cười hạnh phúc bên công chúa…

Hôn lễ ngập tràn trong sắc hoa và muôn ngàn lời ca tụng…

___Ca tụng vị hoàng tử thông minh anh dũng__  
__Ca tụng nàng công chúa xinh đẹp thuỷ chung__  
__Ca tụng vị hoàng tử tài hoa cơ trí__  
__Ca tụng nàng công chúa thánh thiện ngây thơ__  
_

…

_**Buông tay**__…_

Thuỷ tinh cầu vỡ nát…

Như tim nàng vỡ nát

Như linh hồn nàng vỡ nát

…một tình yêu vỡ nát…  
_  
_  
_**Buông tay**__..._

Nàng mỉm cười.

Mặn đắng khoé môi.

Từ từ khuỵ ngã bên gốc phong rực đỏ.

_Hoàng tử, liệu chàng có biết…___

_Bước cuối cùng thực sự...__  
__.__**..chính là đổi bằng sinh mệnh của người tạo ra lời nguyền...**__  
__còn nụ hôn của nàng công chúa...__  
__...chỉ để làm đẹp thêm cho câu chuyện tình trong cổ tích...  
...cái cớ để chàng ra đi...__  
__...để chàng không ân hận, ko luyến tiếc, ko vương vấn gì với Phù Thuỷ...___

_Hoàng tử, liệu chàng có biết...__  
__...hay không?..._

__

Thân xác nàng sẽ sớm hoá thành tro bụi…

Linh hồn nàng sẽ sớm tan vào hư không…

…chỉ còn lại…

**Một trái tim…**

…_vỡ nát_…

**Một mối tình câm**…

…_đau xót_…

…hoà vào dòng nước lạnh…

**Lững lờ trôi.****  
****  
****  
****Chìm.****  
****  
****  
****Sâu tận đáy.****  
**

_"Hoàng tử, liệu chàng có biết, ta yêu chàng?"_

_**Hoàng tử sánh duyên cùng công chúa.**__**  
**__**Một câu chuyện tình đẹp như cổ tích.**__**  
**__**Phù thuỷ xấu xa, nhơ nhuốc ngàn năm….**__**  
**__**Chết trong dòng nước lạnh.**__**  
**__**Mối tình câm.**_

_**Hoàng tử và Công chúa**_

**Một câu chuyện tình…đẹp như cổ tích….**


End file.
